


Paz Vizsla NSFW Alphabet

by Mando_Cyare



Series: Star Wars NSFW Alphabets [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aggressive Body Positivity, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Gen, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mando_Cyare/pseuds/Mando_Cyare
Summary: Everone's favorite big blue Mando gets his turn.
Relationships: Paz Vizsla/Reader, Paz Vizsla/You
Series: Star Wars NSFW Alphabets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165121
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Paz Vizsla NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to escapedthesarlacc who let me bounce ideas for this off of them!

**_A= Aftercare (what they’re like after the act)_ **

Paz is a snuggler. Right after the two of you are done, he’s pulling you up against him, regardless of any mess. _(With Paz, there is always a mess.)_ He would kiss you if he could (if you’re married, etc.) but is just as happy running his hands over you, listening to your breathing slow. He doesn’t say much, and if he does it’s just whispered Mando’a. _(He’s talking about how beautiful you are like this, and how he wants to keep you like this forever.)_ But he will also clean you up, get you water, and stay close as you come down. If he was extra rough or intense, he’ll gently caress every mark he left behind, and offer you bacta if you want it.

**_B= Body part (favorite body part, their own or their lovers)_ **

Anything soft he can get his hands on, any part of you he can squeeze, so that means tits, ass, thighs, whatever soft part you have, he’s going to love and have his hands on constantly.

He’s pretty proud of his shoulders and back, and is well aware of how broad and strong they are. Especially likes it when you grab his shoulders and claw up his back.

**_C= Cum (anything that has to do with it)_ **

Paz comes _buckets_. Like anything you wipe up with is ruined and _needs_ to be washed. He also has an almost obsessive need to see his come leaking out of you. If he has, he’ll spend a few moments pushing it back in as it drips out. If he doesn’t come in one of your holes, he wants to come on your face with your mouth wide open, and watch you push it all into your mouth with your fingers, and then swallow.

**_D= Dirty secret (Pretty self-explanatory)_ **

Paz rarely sleeps with someone he doesn’t have some level of trust and respect for, so if you’re sleeping together, on some level, he cares for you. Also, someone being _soft_ with him just… melts the man. He’s _not_ nice or soft or anything like that, so the idea of someone just pulling him close for a hug, or gently kissing his helmet/forehead is just so _strange_. He’ll grump about how silly you’re being but he will _not_ let you move once you’ve started cuddling him.

**_E= Experience (do they know what they’re doing)_ **

Paz knows what he’s doing, but mostly because he’s very thorough, and a _very_ a good listener. He’ll make a game of it, the first time, asking how you like to be touched, asking you to _show_ him, etc. After that, he’ll do what he knows you like, slowly branching off and gauging your reactions by your breathing and such. He hasn’t fucked _a lot_ of people, because he has to trust a person first.

**_F= Favorite position_ **

Holding you up against a wall. He knows how much you like when he throws you around like you don’t weigh anything, and he loves it just as much. But if _you_ like something else, that’ll be his go to, since he loves the noises you make. From behind is another favorite of his, usually with you bent over something that isn’t a bed.

**_G= Goofy (how serious are they)_ **

Paz will _tease_ you, but he’s pretty focused on the task at hand. But he’ll laugh off anything embarrassing if it happens, to help you not feel too self-conscious.

**_H= Hair (grooming habits)_ **

Paz doesn’t get fancy with ‘manscaping’ but he keeps everything downstairs trimmed up because of how sweaty his armor and the layers under it can get. His hair is kept relatively short as well, but he usually has some sort of scruff on his chin and face. He could grow a rather impressive beard if he were so inclined, and he has a dusting of salt and pepper along either side of his jaw. He’s not a _hairy_ man, but he has some chest hair and a trail of dark hair leading down below his belly button.

**_I= Intimacy (in the moment romantic or rough/dirty)_ **

Paz is _filthy_. The first few times you have sex, he’ll probably be a little softer unless you discuss what you like beforehand, which is _great_ , because he wants to know _exactly_ how to turn you into a writhing, moaning mess. Once he knows your limits, he will take you _hard_ , and absolutely _loves_ it when you get sloppy and cockdumb.

After that, he is _rough_ , and you’re always gonna end up with some type of mark, whether it’s bruises on your hips, thighs, or waist, or something on your back from where he pushed you into the wall or a control panel in the heat of the moment. He wants to leave you reminders of him when you’re done.

Once the two of you get to the point where he can take his helmet off for you, he will be leaving _massive_ hickeys absolutely _everywhere_. It will legitimately be like trying to pull a lamprey off of you.

**_J= Jack off (do they masturbate and how often)_ **

If Paz had the time, he would probably jack off every day. Sadly, caring for what’s left of the Covert doesn’t give him all that much free time.

**_K= Kink (kinks, what they like, possibly unusual)_ **

Size kink. Pas _knows_ he’s big, and _likes_ it. He likes when his partners are smaller than him, because he really enjoys throwing his weight around. And let’s be honest, pretty much _everyone_ is smaller than him.

Breeding kink. Since he was raised in a proper family before the Purge, the importance of family and children is really deeply set in his understanding of Mandalorian culture. But he will _keep that shit locked down tight_ at first. As a proper Mandalorian, he only wants to have children with his riduur, and would absolutely be the type to ask you to marry him if you got pregnant and wanted to keep the child. But if you said something like that in the moment? Hoo _boy_ is he going to have to try hard not to just nut right then and there.

Dirty talk. For being so stoic when he’s on the job, Paz has an absolutely _filthy_ mouth in the bedroom. If you’re okay with it, he _will_ call you names while he talks about how good your body feels, or how good you’re being for him. If you talk _back?_ It just fuels his ego for you to babble about how good his cock feels, how much you like him pinning you down, etc. But it’s just as good if you’re so flustered by what he’s saying that all you can do is babble, moan, and whine.

Fucking while wearing his armor. This is especially true if you’re completely naked. _(He knows it might not be comfortable so he won’t push it.)_ But if you tell him to keep it on? He is going to absolutely _wreck_ you. The contrast of your naked, vulnerable body against his dark, unyielding armor is such a huge turn on. Feeling you try to grab for him, fingers slipping over smooth metal, and your hiss and whine at how cold it is against your skin…

Exhibition kink. Paz will fuck you _anywhere_. He’s possessive, but also loves the idea of other people knowing that you’re _his_. So he _will_ fuck you in an alleyway somewhere, or just push you down in the dirt in the middle of a forest where, theoretically, anyone could see.

**_L= Location (where they like to get it on)_ **

Anywhere is fine, but he honestly likes fucking just about anywhere that isn’t a ‘typical’ spot. He doesn’t mind doing it in a bed, but he would much prefer the closest semi-horizontal surface. Also anywhere the two of you might get ‘caught’; a back alley, in the middle of the woods, etc. 

**_M= Motivation (things that makes them tick/turn ons)_ **

When you tell him _exactly_ what you want. Or, you talking back to him is also one of the quickest ways to get his motor going. A good fight. If you can fight, him seeing you in action will almost always lead to you getting a good dicking. If you’re _tender_ with him, Maker, he is _gone_. He’ll try to start gentle, to match what you’re giving him, but it never lasts long, and you probably won’t complain.

**_N= No (turnoffs or absolutely won’t do)_ **

Paz will never let himself be tied up or restrained in any way. He also doesn’t like the idea of you saying ‘no’ or ‘stop’ if you don’t mean it. You can whine and complain that you’re over sensitive and he’ll push it sometimes, but he just isn’t comfortable continuing if you’re actively saying no or stop. 

**_O= Oral (receiving or giving and how skillful they are)_ **

Let’s be honest, Paz had _no idea_ what he was doing at first. He’s never taken his helmet off with anyone, so he’s always relied on his hands. But as stated above, he is a _good listener_ , and will definitely take direction and will quickly become exceptionally skilled at _exactly_ what you want and need.

As for receiving, Paz never really asks for it. He is well endowed and is aware of the logistical difficulties involved for a partner going down on him. And as rough as he is otherwise, he won’t get too rough if you’re going down on him, letting you set the pace with whatever you’re comfortable with.

**_P= Pace (how fast they are and how long they last in bed)_ **

Paz is _rough_. But he’ll usually take his time working you up to actual penetration, and will _only_ be rough with you if you’ve explicitly asked for it or if you’ve told him to be beforehand. If you do, he will _wreck_ you every time. _(He always has lube_ because _of how rough he likes being. He doesn’t want the actual fucking to be uncomfortable for you.)_

**_Q= Quickie (do they prefer fast and hard)_ **

Fast and hard, yes. But a ‘quickie’ with Paz is rarely actually quick. Though after a fight or a hunt, he will not hesitate to drag you away from whatever you’re doing and pull your clothes down just enough to fucking _rail_ you.

**_R= Risk (do they like to try new things)_ **

Paz is a kinky fucker, and is almost always down to try something new if you’re interested. He’ll try just about anything once.

**_S= Stamina (how many times they can go and how long each round lasts)_ **

Paz has stamina for days, but is usually done after one round. Now, that one round is going to last however long he wants. If he wants to take his time and having you a drooling, begging mess before he fucks you, he’ll do that. But he’ll also be just as happy to bend you over for a quick fuck. However, if you’ve been apart for a while, you better set the day aside, because you will be getting _rounds_ out of him. 

**_T= Toys (are they game for using sex toys on themselves or lovers)_ **

Paz isn’t opposed to using toys on you, but isn’t really interested in having you use them on him. But usually, he’s going to get too swept up in the moment to really think about them, so if you want them, you’ll have to ask.

**_U= Unfair (how do they tease or do they enjoy suspense themselves)_ **

Paz is very much a want-it- _now_ kind of person. He’ll _verbally_ tease you, about how worked up you get, about how wet you are for him, how easy it is for him to slip it in after he’s made you come over and over again, etc. But he also _really_ likes it when you beg, so every now and then he can be a tease.

As for _himself_ , the rare mood strikes him where he’ll indulge you for a little while if you want to tease him. He enjoys an overt display of your want for him, and loves it when you want to show yourself off.

**_V= Volume (are they loud, what sounds, and do they talk)_ **

Paz is _loud_ , grunting, growling, and cursing. Even if you’re naturally quiet, everyone in the general vicinity is going to know the two of you are fucking. And once he gets going, Paz will _not_ stop talking. Telling you how good you take him, how fucking perfect you are, how good you look fucked out and _wrecked_.

**_W= Wild card (random headcanon)_ **

Paz is _aggressively_ encouraging. He will almost be downright angry if you’re down on yourself, and if you have any sort of body image issues, he will aggressively tell you how fucking gorgeous you are. Chubby? You are soft and perfect and don’t you know that that extra pouch on your stomach is where your _organs_ are? The extra fat protects you! Skinny? You are small and precious and even easier for him to throw around! _(Though if you’re skinny from lack of food, he will probably try to make you eat more.)_

**_X= X-ray (what’s down below in dem pants)_ **

I don’t care what bits you have or how turned on you are, you’re not taking Paz without some prep and lube. Uncut, he’s a good 8.5” and _thick_ , like over 2.5” thick. _(a soda can is 2.6 inches thick, so…)_ He keeps his pubic hair trimmed short, as stated above, and has the thickest thighs known to man.

**_Y= Yearning (sexdrive level)_ **

Paz has a very high sex drive, and will gladly fuck daily if he has the opportunity. But he is nothing if not a man in control of himself. He knows that there’s a time and place for everything. And yes, sometimes he will make his own time.

**_Z= Zzzz (do they sleep after if so how quickly after)_ **

As much as Paz would _like_ to just fall asleep after a good fuck, he only really can in hyperspace, where there’s some level of assuredness that there won’t be an attack of some kind. He’ll take care of you; clean you up, make sure you’re comfortable, etc. But don’t you dare try to get up, because the two of you _will_ be relaxing together afterwards.


End file.
